


B[redacted]H

by Civilbloodoncivilhands



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, background kind of muffy, marty from the party is at another party go figure, tried to make it fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Civilbloodoncivilhands/pseuds/Civilbloodoncivilhands
Summary: The much anticipated bench scene from Tj's point of view. Tj knows who Marty is now because he's trying to be a better person for his future boyfriend.





	B[redacted]H

**Author's Note:**

> Me writing the bench scene again because my last one did not line up with the new promo (cyrus approaches tj ofc how did i miss that). also can you tell im super creative with titles. also also ive ignored the fact that kira is going to be there because i say gay rights and writing kira in is very not gay rights

The last time Tj had been invited to something as big as this kind-of-wedding-reception slash end-of-middle-school-party it had been Cyrus’s Bash Mitzvah party which felt like ages ago. Tj really couldn’t believe how much had changed between then and now. He apologized to trash-can Buffy and then real Buffy and then helped her get new uniforms when she started a girl’s basketball team. He dumped his old friends Reed and Lester after they got in trouble for playing with Reed’s Dad’s gun. He ended a decade old feud with Jonah Beck that he had no idea was even going on until Jonah blew up at him while playing Ping Pong in Cyrus’s basement one day. He finally acknowledged his dyscalculia and received accommodations for it which resulted in him getting a B on his last math test. He came up with a bordering-on-coupley-and-not-in-a-platonic-way-but-in-a-gay-way costume for him and Cyrus to do for costume day and then ditched him for a girl he didn’t even really like that much. And he stole a golf cart, not once, but twice, and rode it around school not caring about whether or not he was going to get detention for it because he was just excited that everything seemed to be back to normal between him and Cyrus.

If Tj didn’t know any better he’d say he was the main character of some television show, because there was no way any side-character would have this much soap-opera dramatic level situations in their life.

At the end of the day though, Tj was just happy to be included in something, surrounded by people who he actually cared for and who he felt like, maybe, he could call friends. Tj had arrived to the party a little earlier than he'd meant to, but his sister had basically dragged him along chanting something about needing to see Andi for as much time as possible. He didn’t see Cyrus anywhere, but Andi said he was definitely coming so Tj wasn’t worried. He knew that they’d run into each other at some point, they seemed to be getting really good at that lately. Until then, though, Tj decided he needed to occupy his hands with something so that he could stop standing around awkwardly in the middle of the room. He pushed his way through the crowd to the table that was packed high with food and drinks. There was already another boy standing there picking through the tray of desserts and Tj felt a jolt of excitement pass through him as he realized that he recognized him.

“Hey Marty.” Tj tried to greet the other boy as casually as possible, picking up the punch ladle and scooping some into a red plastic cup. Marty turned to Tj with a look of pure shock covering his face which he tried to school into something less dramatic that obviously failed the minute he blurted out, “I didn’t know you knew my name?” Tj didn’t. At least, not until a couple weeks ago when Cyrus had pointed out Marty in the hallway and told him that that was the guy Buffy had been crushing on for a while. Tj felt a little guilty after that once he realized that he and Marty had had quite a few classes together although, to be fair, that was back when he was meaner and more self-absorbed.

“Of course man,” He laughed putting down the ladle and holding out his free hand for Marty to shake, “You’re Marty From The Party! We had like, four classes together last year.”

Marty smiled back at him taking the offered hand and shaking it disbelievingly, “I knew that I just didn’t think you did. Let me guess? Buffy told you who I was.”

“Cyrus, actually.”

Marty hummed appreciatively and opened his mouth to say something else before getting distracted by something across the room. He dropped Tj’s hand and Tj turned around to look at whatever it was that had caught Marty’s eye. Buffy and Cyrus had just walked through the front door laughing at some joke that Tj couldn’t hear from across the room and he felt his heart start to beat uncharacteristically fast at the sight of Cyrus doubling over in laughter. He heard Marty gasp softly beside him sounding exactly how Tj felt, though he knew it was probably not because of Cyrus, but because of Buffy.

“You should talk to her dude.”

“What?!” Marty turned to punch Tj hard in the arm who cried out in protest as his fist made contact, “Are you insane?! I can’t do that!”

“Why not?”

“Because she doesn’t like me!”

“Are you sure? Because I’m pretty sure she does,” Tj gestured towards Buffy and Cyrus who were now standing huddled together sneaking not so discreet looks at the two boys when they though they wouldn’t notice. When Marty and Tj turned to face them both Buffy and Cyrus lit up, Cyrus waving excitedly at Tj who waved back just as enthusiastically.

“I’ll talk to Buffy if you talk to Cyrus.”

“What? No!” Tj’s heart leapt up into his throat as he turned away from Cyrus and back towards Marty who was looking at him with his eyebrows raised and a self-satisfied smirk plastered all over his dumb, stupid face, “I’m – I mean I didn’t – ”

“Hey, don’t worry about it.” Marty patted Tj’s back reassuringly if a little hard, “I won’t tell anyone. But you know, it isn’t that big a deal anyway. You like who you like right?”

“Right.” Tj gripped Marty’s arm for a second, in a show of solidarity, before the other boy pulled away muttering something about wanting to find Buffy. Tj watched him go with a smile on his face; as much as he hated to admit it, Marty and Buffy really would make a good couple and he really did want Buffy to be happy.

At this point, though, Cyrus had disappeared somewhere into the mass of people, and the noise and the crowd was just getting to be a little too much no matter how warm and included it made Tj feel so he opened the door to the patio and slipped outside, closing it carefully behind him. The loud music being cut off so suddenly was a relief and Tj filled his lungs with the fresh, cold outside air, breathing deeply and letting his head clear. It was so much easier to think now. He made his way over to a bench set up near the fire pit, sitting down and stretching his legs out in front of him sighing happily.

Tj was so lost in thought he didn’t notice Cyrus approaching him until he was standing right next to the bench, “Can I sit?”

Tj beamed up at him and shifted over to make space, “Sure.”

Cyrus sat down quickly, shoving his hands towards the fire and rubbing them together, supposedly to warm them up. Tj couldn’t help but laugh a little watching Cyrus’s vigorous efforts and he only grinned when Cyrus turned to glare at him mockingly, feigning offense at being made fun of.

“So your best friend’s parents got married and you didn’t even invite me to the wedding? I’m hurt Underdog, this could have been a crucial milestone in our relationship.” Tj bumped his shoulder against Cyrus’s teasingly, trying very very hard not to turn completely red when he made contact with the other boy. Cyrus’s eyes widened and he started to trip over his words backing away from Tj with a guilty look on his face, “I wanted to, honestly, but it was super last minute and it was all supposed to be a surprise and –“

“I’m kidding Cyrus,” Tj couldn’t help the loud laugh that burst out of him as he placed his hands on Cyrus’s shoulders to stop his fast, but admittedly adorable, babbling. There was a warm feeling flowing through Tj and filling him up, his heart beating so so fast, and Tj didn’t think he had ever been happier to just be sitting on a bench beside someone, “I’m just happy to be here now.”

“I’m happy you’re here too.” Cyrus smiled at him gently and Tj’s heart basically exploded. _Okay so he’s cute and he’s smiling at you. So? So what? This doesn’t mean anything Tj! Just because you’re seeing what you want to see it doesn’t mean Cyrus feels the same way so please just…stop getting so flustered every time he looks at you!_

They both leaned back against the bench and let out twin sighs, content to sit in silence for a while, Cyrus staring thoughtfully into the fire and Tj trying not to spontaneously combust from feeling too much. For some reason his brain didn’t seem to want to function anymore which he decided was due to the overstimulation from the party and being around a lot more people who actually seemed to like him than he was used to. The fire really was nice though. And the music blasting inside created a soothing sort of white background noise since he couldn’t actually hear the lyrics themselves. And the moon was shining brightly above them surrounded by a bunch of little, twinkling stars which was, at least in Tj’s opinion, kind of romantic. He thought about all the times he and Cyrus had hung out; teaching Cyrus to do a somersault, making bets where the prize included a muffin of the winner’s choice, playing ping pong in both of Cyrus’s houses because apparently two sets of parents sharing one ping pong table wasn’t doable. And of course every single moment they had shared on the swing from the time they first learned each other’s names to the time Tj almost told Cyrus he liked him after the whole gun-fiasco with Reed, but where he just couldn’t get the words to come out. They had been through so much together, but somehow it had only made them closer and Tj realized that he never wanted anything to come between them. There were a lot of things Tj cared about in this world, but out of all of them the one he just couldn’t lose was Cyrus.

He turned to look at the other boy who was still staring into the fire and smiled at the light bouncing off of Cyrus’s face giving him a rosy sort of glow and making his already long eyelashes look even longer. Tj looked towards the fire and closed his eyes letting the warmth wash over him. _You can do this. You have to do something and now would be a really really good time to do it so like… do it._

“Hey Cyrus? I just wanted to say I’m really sorry for costume day.”

“Oh. You don’t have to –”

“No. I do. I realized I never actually said I was sorry so I’m saying it now,” Tj opened his eyes and turned to face Cyrus feeling his breath hitch as his fingers brushed against the top of Cyrus’s hand. It got a little harder to breathe, but Tj didn’t pull away because erratic breaths and clogged lungs were totally worth prolonged contact with Cyrus Goodman. “I’m _really_ sorry Cyrus. But I want you to know it wasn’t your fault. I got scared and embarrassed about something that I can’t tell you about right now, but it wasn’t an excuse anyway. I should have talked to you or called you or _something_. And I promise I’ll tell you someday why I ditched, but I don’t think I can handle telling you right now.”

“That’s okay. Thank you.” Cyrus opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something more, but then decided against it, choosing to look down at their hands instead which, Tj realized, were still brushing against each other. Something about the look in Cyrus’s eyes gave Tj a sudden rush of bravery. He was tired of being scared to feel things too strongly and he was tired of being scared to be honest with the one person that he always felt comfortable being honest with. And if the look of tenderness in Cyrus’s eyes as he gazed down at their hands was anything to go by Tj was pretty sure he had nothing to be scared of in the first place.

He grabbed Cyrus’s hand fully, and started to stroke his thumb up and down Cyrus’s wrist gently, "Hey Cyrus?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm gay." Cyrus whipped his head up to look at Tj clearly taken aback before his face softened and he smiled, "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Cool." Cyrus ducked his head a little, Tj assumed it was because he was still processing what Tj had just told him, and so Tj went back to stroking Cyrus's wrist with light brushes. They sat like that for a while before Tj asked quietly, “Is there anything you want to tell me?”

Cyrus didn't answer right away and Tj didn't want to push him into saying anything he didn't want to say and so he sat there waiting patiently for Cyrus to collect his thoughts. It took Cyrus a few seconds to look away from their interjoined hands, but when he did the look he gave Tj was so fond and so soft that Tj wondered why he hadn’t thought to do this sooner.

“Yeah. I like you Tj. I really really like you.”

Tj felt himself beginning to burst with happiness and he bit his lip to try and control the silly grin that was threatening to take over his entire face, “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Cyrus started to grin too and soon they were both laughing uncontrollably, overwhelmed with giddiness and relief. Tj let go of Cyrus’s hand and pulled him into a tight hug resting his chin on top of Cyrus’s head and rocking them back and forth lightly. He could feel the vibrations of Cyrus’s laugh against his chest, which only served to make his heart beat even faster, but Tj didn’t mind that so much anymore. He liked that Cyrus was the only one who could make his heart beat out of its normal rhythm and he melted inside at the thought that Cyrus’s heart might feel the same way about him. “I really really like you too Underdog.” Tj whispered quietly, the words being spoken aloud for Cyrus and Cyrus only. Cyrus’s answering hum as he snuggled deeper into Tj’s chest made Tj realize that, no matter what happened after this, he didn’t need to run away anymore. He didn’t know exactly where they would go from here, but he did know that, for better or for worse, Cyrus was always going to be a part of his life and that was something that made Tj very very happy.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all liked this and im going to miss writing for this fandom even tho i just barely started :( Disney has somehow managed to give us such a beautiful and incredibly storyline and im so so sad its ending. we better all get what we want in the finale because we have 100% earned it. have a wonderful night/day and i really really sincerely hope you all find great happiness and warmth in your life <3 <3


End file.
